A Girl Back Home
by Stella Strife Caelum
Summary: Summary: So do you have a girl back home or something? Hints of NxS, SGxOC


**A Girl Back Home  
Stella x Noctis  
Author Note: The blonde Noctis is talking to is Shotgun Guy, but I decided not to put a name in because his name isn't revealed yet. I'm also not a big fan of pairing OC's with charcters but considering Stella is the only female at this time. I decided to.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**

"Do you have a girl back home or something, Noct," a cheerful voice questions as the golden haired man plops into the vacant seat next to him, holding a cup with some beverage.

Most likely instant coffee, instant coffee is one of the few things that were popular among the soldiers here, even though everybody craves some high quality coffee.

He nods folding the piece of parchment, "Something like that."

"So what is your girlfriend like," the blond pipes up.

"It's nothing like that," he denies immediately, and it was the honest truth. He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he can't deny the fact there is a girl back home.

He has strong feelings for her he will admit that much, but he was too much of a chicken to confess his feelings for her, before he left to join the army, but then again joining the army was half expected for people his age.

"We're just friends," he continues on seeing the blonds' doubtful look. "We have been friends since we were children."

"But you want to be more," the blond says mischievously. He opens his mouth to deny his claim, but decided against it. "But what is she like?"

A small sigh escapes his lips, "I suppose Stella is the exact opposite from me almost every possible way. She is light and I am dark, but for some reason we go together."

He hands the blonde a slightly torn black and white photograph of a woman no older than himself or Noctis. Even with the lack of color he could tell she was blonde, with her fair colored hair cascading down her shoulders, dress in a white dress or at least he assumes it is a dress. The picture cuts off at her waist.

It was probably taken some time during the summer or spring considering she was a holding a bouquet of flowers, and the small hint of spring like background.

"She's pretty," he utters truthfully handing his comrade the picture and he immediately tucks it away in his breast pocket of his uniform. "Did you take the picture?"

He nods, "I have always had a strong interest in photography before the war, and Stella she always wanted to be an actor or model or something. I suppose she did have the talent for it always participating in the high school plays, but shortly after the war started she decided to go to medical school to be a nurse or something."

"She wanted to help out even though women couldn't join the army," he mummers in half understanding after all his own girlfriend said something similar along those lines before he headed off to the war.

"But she gave me the photograph at the train station saying it was a piece of home or something," he continues. "Before the war happened."

"A good luck charm or something," he mummers softly touching the sapphire blue ribbon wrapped around his wrist. A gift from his girlfriend a hair ribbon, even now he can recall her dark locks pulled into two pigtails.

Childish, but he has always believed the pigtails suited her, with her childlike but kind personality. In a lot of ways he saw himself through her, or at least his old self. He is sure the war has changed him greatly, seeing the deaths of comrades and enemies alike.

"I suppose you could say that," Noctis half agrees slightly noticing him touch the ribbon around his wrist. "Is that ribbon from your girlfriend?"

"Yep," he responds cheerfully. "She always wore her ribbons in her hair, mostly in pigtails but the day I left. She undid one side and wrapped it around my wrist. Saying she is only giving it to me so I can return it back to her the next time we meet, but truthfully I'm thinking of proposing to her the moment we meet again. I don't care if I have a ring at the time. I'm just going to pop the question to her."

"I'm sure she will say yes," he mummers lightly.

The blonde nods his head in agreement, "I'm sure your girl will say yes if you asked her."

He didn't reply, but he couldn't help but to let a small smile spread across his face. Maybe in the future he will ask her, but he isn't naive enough to believe she would wait for him forever.

-**the End**


End file.
